mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Ferra
Ferra/Torr é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Eles foram introduzidos em Mortal Kombat X. A dupla é composta por Ferra, uma criança misteriosa que rege a poderosa criatura Torr. Ambos são fiéis à Kotal Kahn. Histórico Aparição Apareceu pela primeira vez em um gameplay na E3 de 2014. Mortal Kombat X Ferra & Torr são responsáveis por Kotal Kahn.Quando Kung Jin interrompe a execução de um cidadão de Outworld culpado de roubo e derrota Erron Black, Ferra & Torr chegam para romper a luta. Takeda Takahashi,Jacqui Briggs e Cassie Cage tentam assumir Ferra & Torr sozinho,mas são facilmente jogados de lado.No entanto,Kung Jin usa seu arco e flechas para evitar que Ferra & Torr machucem gravemente seus companheiros.Ferra & Torr assumem Kung Jin,mas são derrotados,deixando Ferra presa sob o corpo inconsciente de Torr. A dupla mais tarde aparece ao lado de Kotal Kahn quando ele chega em Earthrealm para recuperar amuleto.Depois de Jacqui Briggs derrotar tanto Reptile quanto Ermac,Ferra & Torr enfrentam dois-em-um.Jacqui Briggs bate-os,mas eles rapidamente se recuperam da luta e atacam Takeda Takahashi.Esgotado da luta com os soldados de Kotal Kahn, Takeda Takahashi é facilmente espancado,que o joga para seus companheiros.À medida que as forças de Kotal Kahn cercam o grupo,Ferra & Torr são os primeiros a apressar-se.No entanto,ambos são congelados por Sub-Zero enquanto ele e os guerreiros Lin Kuei se apressam para resgatar os Earthrealmers. Desconhece-se o que aconteceu com o par após a derrota de Shinnok,mas pode-se supor que eles retornaram a Outworld. Capítulo 4 thumb|left|[[Ferra & Torr|Ferra/Torr aparecem "brincando".]]Em Z'unkrah , o grupo de Cassie lutava até então aparecer uma simples dupla que pareciam estar brincando. Essa dupla era Ferra & Torr ! A dupla corre para cima do grupo de Cassie Cage e então tentam impedir "as duas crianças". Enquanto todos lutam, Kung Jin atira na dupla com suas flechas. Ferra/Torr por ultimo pega Cassie cage que estava prestes a ser finalizada então Kung Jin atira uma flecha certeira que derruba Ferra de Torr. A dupla se recompõe dizendo que Kung Jin teria um problema e partem para um combate mas Kung Jin os vence. Capítulo 11 thumb|left|[[Kotal Kahn e seus aliados são surpreendidos pelos ataques de Cassie Cage rumo a floresta.]]Um portal se abre e nele aparece o imperador Kotal Kahn em Dead Woods, com seus aliados de Outworld, em exceção à D'Vorah. Kung Jin pergunta o que eles estavam fazendo ali e Jacqui deduz que seria thumb|[[Ferra & Torr atrapalham Jacqui Briggs.]]por causa do amuleto.Kotal Kahn dá a ordem para seus guerreiros trazerem o grupo de Cassie para ele tornando assim mais difícil o caminho até Sky Temple.Os aliados de Kotal Kahn , seus soldados e o próprio imperador vasculham Dead Woods em busca do grupo. Cassie e Jacqui estavam escondidas atrás das árvores da floresta. Ferra/Torr diz que eles estavam muito quietos. Não havia nenhum sinal deles até então.Reptile também sentia a presença do grupo. Então, explosões acontecem e uma das árvores de Dead Woods cai thumb|left|[[Ferra & Torr atiram Takeda Takahashi para o cerco fechado.]]nos soldados de Kotal Kahn.Após lutar com Ermac, Jacqui, sem muito tempo, corre, mas é impedida por Ferra & Torr, dificultando sua missão. Torr consegue pegar Jacqui e Ferra diz arrancar os brilhantes olhos de Jacqui. Jacqui então carrega sua arma e acerta em Torr. Ferra diz que isso foi “trapaça, uma fraude”. Jacqui continua lutando contra a dupla. Jacqui thumb|[[Sub-Zero congela a dupla em impede que ataquem o grupo de Cassie Cage.]]estava cançada de truques, e então não via a hora para partir para o “espancamento” e vão para um combate. Jacqui vence dizendo que dois por um, era aceitável.Mais tarde,Kotal Kahn então diz arrancar as cabeças do grupo para levar à Shinnok e assim ganhar tempo para reforçar as defesas de Outworld. Então, Ferra & Torr e Kotal Kahn detem Takeda e Jacqui mais uma vez.Logo, Erron Black surge com alguns soldados para proteger Kotal Kahn e mais soldados cercam o grupo de Cassie, como também os aliados de Kotal Kahn. Ferra & Torr atira Takeda para o cerco fechado.Kotal Kahn ordena o ataque de seu exército para cima do grupo de Cassie mas um ataque congela Ferra & Torr e mais alguns soldados. Sub-Zero se junta a Dead Woods com seu exército Lin Kuei para ajudar o grupo de Cassie. Final (non-canon) de Ferra & Torr thumb|leftDurante muitos anos,Ferra & Torr eram um par simbiótico,como é natural com thumbsuas espécies.Mas esse vínculo foi interrompido quando Ferra ficou de idade e começou a grande Transformação ... Ferra / Torr retornou aos Resíduos de Tarkatan,onde Ferra começou sua metamorfose.O processo levou a três anos de Outworld agonizantes,durante o qual Torr morreu.Agora bruta,Ferra será escolhida por um piloto.Um novo emparelhamento simbiótico será forjado e novas batalhas serão conquistadas. Final (non-canon) de Kotal Kahn Kotal Kahn retornou a Outworld determinado a reconstruir suas forças.Mas Raiden o derrotou em um ataque thumbsurpresa e reivindicou o domínio sobre Outworld.Desesperado,o imperador convocou os Elder Gods a ajudar a preservar sua soberania.Eles concederam seu pedido,invocando os concursos mais sagrados.Agora,uma vez a cada década,Kotal Kahn deve alistar seus maiores defensores para enfrentar os desafiantes de Raiden ... em Mortal Kombat. Biografia A dupla sendo conhecida como Ferra & Torr é misteriosa mesmo para seus aliados mais próximos.Existem rumores de que Torr e Ferra eram cidadãos de Outworld,capturados e permanentemente amarrados um ao outro pelo feiticeiro maligno Shang Tsung nas entranhas de Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits. Eles são mais prováveis membros de uma raça simbiótica esquecida,na qual o "cavaleiro" se liga com um "monte".O cavaleiro,Ferra,serve como o cérebro da dupla,enquanto Torr é o monte.É possível que eles se comuniquem telepaticamente,ou que Fera possa realmente entender os grunhidos crescentes que são as vocalizações usuais de Torr. Encontrado vagando pelos resíduos de Tarkatan pelas tropas imperiais,Ferra & Torr foi treinado/forçado a servir como guarda-costas pessoal de Kotal Kahn. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Algum tempo no passado,Ferra & Torr estavam morando em Wastelands of Outworld e foram atacados pelos Tarkatans.Torr ficou sobrecarregado com seus números maiores,enquanto Ferra foi capturada.Os dois foram separados,com Torr acorrentado e Ferra presa em uma gaiola.Kotal Kahn,no entanto,chegou e libertou Torr de suas correntes e os dois resgataram Ferra antes de matar todos os Tarkatans,que os três devoraram. Ferra & Torr são vistos pela primeira vez em uma silhueta sombria atrás de Kotal Kahn na visão de Raiden.Ferra & Torr fazem sua primeira aparência física seguindo secretamente Kotal Kahn até Golden Desert para enfrentar a rebelião de Mileena,sendo a dupla escondida por Reptile.Ferra chama os fantoches de carne dos mercenários do Red Dragon antes de fazerem Torr subir sobre eles,e o bruto envia facilmente um Red Dragon com um soco no ar. Ferra & Torr ficam atrás de Kotal Kahn,D'Vorah e Reptile, prontos para entrar na defesa do imperador depois que ele é baleado por Sonya Blade. Uma vez que Johnny Cage acalma a tensão entre os dois lados, Ferra & Torr observam silenciosamente enquanto o grupo discute como encontrar Erron Black e Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs. Os dois fazem uma breve aparição quando Kotal Kahn julga Erron Black por suas ações,servindo como um dos guarda-costas do imperador.Ferra & Torr acompanham D'Vorah para suas negociações mal sucedidas com Kintaro.Ferra & Torr retornam à fortaleza de Kotal Kahn com D'Vorah,com Ferra se queixando de querer cortar o Shokan.Quando todos vêem que Kotal Kahn se foi, Torr se encolhe para uma janela próxima para que Ferra olhe para as ruas em pânico abaixo enquanto ela se pergunta onde o imperador está.Durante a batalha final do cerco dos Shokans, Ferra & Torr são atacados por um enorme mutante Oni Warlord com duas cabeças. Após o cerco Shokan,Ferra & Torr acompanham Reptile e D'Vorah ao palácio arruinado de Kotal Kahn e depois de Reptile lembrar seu primeiro encontro com Kotal Kahn,Ferra conta a dela e o conta a de Torr para um Kotal Kahn desinteressado.Depois de compartilhar sua história,D'Vorah observa que os Tarkatans devem colocar um preço na cabeça dos dois para sua fuga, o que só confunde Ferra. Depois que D'Vorah relata seu próprio conto,Ferra & Torr testemunham a chegada de Kano e seus membros do clã Black Dragon.Ferra & Torr viajam ao lado de Kotal Kahn, D'Vorah, e as forças combinadas de Outworld e do clã Black Dragon de Kano. Quando Kano usa uma arma nuclear portátil para eliminar mais da metade do exército de Kintaro, Ferra fica impressionada com as "belas luzes da morte". Após a batalha com os Shokans,Ferra & Torr ficam ao lado de Kotal Kahn enquanto o Black Dragon tenta recolher o pagamento por seus serviços. Depois que Kotal Kahn se recusa a pagar por seu envolvimento com Cassie Cage e o sequestro de Jacqui Briggs, então ataca Kano por tentar resgatar a Portal Stone,Ferra & Torr acompanham D'Vorah enquanto levam Kano ao calabouço por seus crimes.Ferra & Torr são trazidos por D'Vorah usando a Portal Stone para combater os campeões corruptos do Código de Sangue de Havik. Os dois ajudam D'Vorah a lutar contra Kotal Kahn, com Ferra chocada e confusa por Kotal Kahn atacando Torr, dizendo que nunca machucaria o. Depois que os escravos de Havik são liberados do Código de Sangue,Ferra & Torr observam os guerreiros convocados em silêncio naquele momento. Capítulo 8 Kotal Kahn se ergue para trás arrancando os dois braços de cima de Goro e depois com sua arma, arranca os braços restantes do shokan. Goro fica de joelhos perante o imperador. Kotal Kahn pede para Reptile intervir ao clã Red Dragon com o auxílio de D'Vorah e Ferra/Torr.Reptile e Ferra/Torr atacam os soldados do clã. Capítulo 9 Em Golden Desert, Sonya Blade pergunta a Kotal Kahn onde estava Cassie Cage. Reptile tenta defender de todas as maneiras Kotal Kahn ao lado de D'Vorah e Ferra & Torr. Reptile então ataca Sonya Blade com sua língua mas Johnny Cage se revela em meio a situação e defende Sonya Blade. Johnny Cage dizia que as coisas estavam esquentando e Sonya Blade o esqueceu em meio a luta. Capítulo 13 Em Z'Unkahrah, Outworld, Erron Black volta para onde o imperador está pedindo piedade pelo seu erro. Kotal Kahn diz que esmagar o crânio de Erron Black seria sua piedade pois seus atos irresponsáveis quase geraram outra luta que os quais D'Vorah,Kotal Kahn,Reptile e Ferra & Torr não podem lutar. Kotal Kahn então pensa numa maneira para redimir o impasse contra Earthrealm e então Sonya Blade diz que ele já poderia começar oferecendo um passe livre para a ilha de Shang Tsung. Sonya Blade logo diz que se Cassie Cage estiver morta, ela não hesitaria. Johnny Cage pede para que Sonya Blade se recomponha.Sonya Blade então se irrita com Johnny Cage dizendo que o mesmo era muito irresponsável e logo Kotal Kahn coloca ordem. O imperador pede para que Reptile e D'Vorah, sob a supervisão de Ferra & Torr,levasse Erron Black para o calaboço. Kotal Kahn diz que antes da chegada dos Earthrrealmers, Reiko e Goro massacraram seu povo para deixar Kotal Kahn mais fraco e que o que restava dos Osh-Tekks era apenas ele. Johnny Cage logo diz que sentia muito pelo o que havia acontecido com Kotal Kahn mas faria de tudo para salvar a sua família. Kotal Kahn entendia perfeitamente. Capítulo 15 Johnny Cage diz que estava tudo certo e faz uma brincadeira nada discreta mas Sonya Blade logo desliga seu comunicador. Johnny Cage fica a falar sozinho enquanto D'Vorah e Ferra & Torr decidem agir. Capítulo 17 Então , D'Vorah e Ferra & Torr aparecem. D'Vorah pede para Ferra se silenciar pois estariam n a presença de Kotal Kahn em breve. D'Vorah se pergunta se Kotal Kahn havia pegado a adaga do Kamidogu e usado mágica de sangue para poder vencê-los mas Kotal Kahn não havia feito. Se a adaga não estava ali, alguém havia roubado-a. Ferra & Torr também se pergunta aonde Kotal Kahn estava. Capítulo 18 Enquanto isso, D'Vorah enfrenta os shokans por Kotal Kahn. Reptile alerta D'Vorah de um ataque de um shokan. Reptile diz que o ataque quase acertou-a e precisavam se reunir com Ferra & Torr. D'Vorah vê que mais onis chegaram mas esse era diferente e mais forte: um oni de duas cabeças. Capítulo 19 No presente, Kotal Kahn diz que se colocou diante do império e fez a promessa, uma promessa que não poderia cumprir se estivesse morto. Se ele não pudesse proteger a capital seria inadequado para comandar e se o seu destino fosse morrer, morreria. Ao lado de D'Vorah e Ferra & Torr, Reptile lembrava de quando o dever de Kotal Kahn era matá-lo.Shao Kahn diz que Kotal Kahn escolheu Reptile pessoalmente apesar dos ideais do imperador. Reptile sempre se perguntou porque Kotal Kahn o poupou. Kotal Kahn diz que Shao Kahn preferia conquistar outros reinos ao invés de reger o seu então Kotal Kahn o retribuiu pois bons espiões são ferramentas úties mas não para torneios de lutas mortais. Reptile afirma que Kotal Kahn via valor aonde Shao Kahn não via. Kotal Kahn confirma que ainda vê. Reptile diz que o imperador Koatal também tem valor mesmo sem a sua família por perto. Kotal Kahn diz que foi bom relembrar o passado com Reptile mas tinha que se retirar no momento. D'Vorah nunca tinha visto o imperador tão determinado. Ferra & Torr pergunta se o imperador lembrava da história dos dois. Kotal Kahn desconhecia mas Ferra diz que era a favorita de Torr. Kotal Kahn dizia que apenas queria a solidão no momento mas Ferra & Torr insistem em relembrar.Os tarkatâneos haviam separado Ferra de Torr mas Torr ficava triste sozinho e Ferra sentia a mesma coisa. Kotal Kahn aparece e liberta Torr e Ferra. Kotal Kahn então tem um momento de reflexão com a dupla. Enquanto Ferra & Torr lembravam , D'Vorah pergunta o que aconteceu com os tarkatâneos. Kotal Kahn diz que eles haviam virado “comida”. D'Vorah diz que os tarkatans colocaram um preço na cabeça de Ferra & Torr mas a dupla logo não entende. Kotal Kahn diz a Ferra & Torr,D'Vorah e Reptile que ficava muito feliz ao saber de testemunhos e a lealdade dos mesmos, mas se fossem leais mesmo o deixariam com o seu destino pois eles não questionavam Shao Kahn mesmo quando ele encaminhou para a morte certa e Kotal Kahn exigia o mesmo respeito.D’Vorah furiosa diz que nunca respeitou Shao Kahn, pois os Kytinns não respeitavam líderes em hipótese alguma. Eras atrás, nas ilhas Arnyek, na véspera da invasão de Shao Kahn , os anciões Kytinn estavam muito ocupados brigando entre si para formarem uma defesa. D’Vorah então se recusou a participar sabendo que só iriam brigar e que na hora quando Shao Kahn,Goro e Reiko chegaram, só iriam fugir. Shao Kahn pergunta a D’Vorah porque a mesma não fugiu, pois a raça dela foge e se esconde mas ela continuava ali. Logo pergunta se a mesma era a rainha deles. D’Vorah diz que era somente a sua “humilde serva”, que na verdade era uma mentira necessária, pois a mesma odiava o conquistador. Em Shao Kahn’s Throne Room, Shao Kahn poupou os Kytinns para torna-los escravos, todos exceto D’Vorah que permaneceu ao lado do imperador. D’Vorah encontrou abrigo na sombra de Shao Kahn ao lado de Goro esperando mas só via o feiticeiro Quan Chi manipular sua sede cega de conquista até que a sua sede o destruiu. Naquele momento, D’Vorah diz que poderia estar livre mas a sombra do tirano era seu lar a partir de então. D’Vorah dizia ser também a serva de Mileena, a imperatriz, e como prova , Mileena pede para a mesma beijar as suas botas e D’Vorah o faz. Mileena diz que D’Vorah não revidou e provou ser sim a sua humilde serva. D’Vorah diz que quando Kotal Kahn se voltou contra Mileena, ela se hesitou em se juntar a ele. Mileena então diz que Kotal Kahn ousaria pois era a herdeira de Shao Kahn por direito. Kotal Kahn diz que sim mas Outworld clamava por uma nova liderança. Ao ouvir, Mileena ataca Kotal Kahn mas Reptile o defende se machucando no lugar do mesmo, sendo perfurado pelos sais de Mileena. Então, D’Vorah sabia que tiranos comandavam pelo medo mas Kotal Kahn pelo respeito e ele era o único líder pelo qual a mesma o respeitava. Reptile diz que D’Vorah falava por ele e por Ferra & Torr ali presentes. Kotal Kahn diz que seu sacrifício salvaria milhares de vidas e isso seria comandar pelo respeito e todos ali lutaram como Osh-Tekks e Kotal K’etz estaria orgulhoso.Então Kotal Kahn,D'Vorah,Ferra & Torr e Reptile sentem um abalo no castelo e acham que seria um terremoto ou ataque dos onis. Kotal Kahn pensa na demolição da cidade mas Kano diz o contrário, pois a “cavalaria” havia chegado para salvar o imperador. Kano então surge com Jarek,Tasia e Tremor , este fazendo abalos. Capítulo 20 Em Z'Unkahrah, Outworld, Kotal Kahn ao lado de D'Vorah,Ferra & Torr e Kano dizia que seu império não seria conquistado. Kintaro diz que Kotal Kahn era um covarde pois assim como Reiko e Mileena contratou o Red Dragon, ele havia contratado o Black Dragon para manter o trono. Kintaro diz que iria lembrá-lo de que Outworlders de verdade não precisavam da ajuda de earthrealmers. Kintaro dá a ordem para o exército oni/shokan moer seus ossos até virarem pó. Os dois exércitos se atacam mas Kotal Kahn diz a Kintaro para decidirem de maneira honrada e o desafiava enfrentar em um combate. Kintaro questiona-o se foi para isso que Kotal Kahn trouxe tantos amigos para torcerem enquanto o mesmo o pistoteia o imperador. Kintaro recusa o desafio dizendo que não haveria combate somente fatalities. Kotal Kahn diz a Kano que era uma pena. Kano logo se comunica com Tremor para começar o ataque. Tremor vai até Kintaro e começa os seus abalos na terra. Kintaro se impressiona ao mandarem Tremor ataca-lo sozinho e pede para que golpeiem-no mesmo. Com seus abalos na terra, Tremor deixa o exército shokan/oni caídos. Kintaro pede para que fiquem de pé. Kotal Kahn diz a Kano que estava impressionado mas o pergunta o porque de Tremor ter aparado. Kano logo diz que se ele quisesse que Z’Unkahrah fosse abalada, um terremoto era uma arma imprecisa e então Kano mostra sua arma potente para destruir todo o exército.O exército oni/shokan é explodido pela potente arma. Kotal Kahn pergunta a Kano sobre que tipo de bruxaria era aquela. Kano diz que era pura ciência pois não queria perder tempo com mágicas sendo que podia ter o poder de uma bomba nas próprias mãos. Ferra & Torr se surpreendem. Kano diz que Kintaro perdeu mais da metade de seu exército mas os shokans não se renderiam e pergunta a Kotal Kahn o que seria o próximo passo. Kotal Kahn diz a Kano se o exército shokan não se rendesse, Kano e os outros poderiam acabar com eles. Capítulo 21 Ao lado de Jarek,Tasia e Tremor, Kano diz que a diplomacia de Kotal Kahn era admirável mas teriam que ver até quando isso durava pois se eles se rebelassem novamente, o imperador estaria pronto “graças ao seus amigos do Black Dragon”. Ao lado de D’Vorah e Ferra & Torr,Kotal Kahn observa o discurso de Kano. Kano diz que o mesmo espera pagá-los com o ouro de sempre. Kotal Kahn pergunta quanto Kano quer e o mesmo pergunta quanto o imperador tem. Kotal Kahn infelismente não tinha nada para eles pois eles estavam em dívida com o imperador por colocar em risco a sua aliança estratégica com Earthrealm. Kano disse que o plano de Cassie Cage era ideia de Erron Black não dele. Kano diz que defendeu muito o imperador naquele dia mas armas nucleares não eram baratas. Kotal Kahn diz que nem segundas chances o mesmo devia ao Black Dragon. Kano concordava ao menos que o imperador não quisesse a pedra de portal de volta. Kotal Kahn rapidamente ataca Kano dizendo que a pedra de portal não faria parte de negócios. Tremor pede para que Kotal Kahn pare pois se não o mesmo iria derrubar o castelo por inteiro e então Sonya Blade e Johnny Cage aparecem com tiros em direção a Tremor. Kotal Kahn diz que o Black Dragon não eram seus amigos, eles tinham apenas uma dívida com ele que foi paga. Kotal Kahn pede a D’Vorah que leve Kano e seu clã para o calaboço. Kano diz que o imperador não perde por esperar e logo diz para Sonya Blade e Johnny Cage que espera que eles encontrem Cassie Cage e logo começa a implicá-los. Johnny Cage se irrita mas Sonya Blade diz que Cassie Cage é uma sobrevivente. Kano também diz que ele é um dos sobreviventes. D’Vorah e Ferra & Torr leva o clã de Kano para o calaboço. Capítulo 32 thumb|left|Ferra & Torr chega para lutar.Sendo atacado pelo poder do amuleto,Havik pede para Takeda Takahashi fazer sua escolha, se juntar aos agentes do caos ou aos mortos esquecidos.Takeda Takahashi diz que escolhia.Havik diz que não entendeu o que Takeda Takahashi disse.Takeda Takahashi diz que escolhia lutar e logo golpeia Havik com a cabeça.Havik rapidamente revida dizendo que nunca era para o mesmo deixar alguém dizer que ele não era fiel aos seus princípios. Logo após, um tiro atravessa a mão de Havik. Um portal se abre e dele vem D'Vorah,Reptile,Erron Black,Ferra & Torr,Sheeva e Kintaro.Erron Black diz que aquele tiro foi apenas de advertência.Ferra & Torr pergunta se estavam em Outworld.Havik diz que não pois ela estava "NO SEU PIOR PESADELO" ao lado de Raiden,Johnny Cage,Cassie Cage,Jacqui Briggs e Kotal Kahn.D'Vorah pergunta a Erron Black se o mesmo estava pronto para sua redenção.Erron Black diz a D'Vorah para a mesma lhe dizer com quem lutar.D'Vorah diz para lutar com Raiden para mantê-lo ocupado e era para ele morrer se for preciso.Erron Black diz a D'Vorah que aquilo era uma missão de resgate, mas estava mais para esquadrão suicida.Kotal Kahn ataca Ferra & Torr. Ferra & Torr diz que Kotal Kahn nunca machuca Torr.D'Vorah diz que ele estava possuído por Havik e pede para que Ferra & Torr mantenha o ocupado por certo tempo.Então Kotal Kahn dá um soco em D'Vorah como contra ataque. Capítulo 33 Takeda Takahashi diz a Raiden que era isso o que acontecia quando se mantinha segredos,pois tudo e todos se voltaram uns contra os outros e agora teriam que viver com as consequências disso.Johnny Cage se recomponhe com Cassie Cage e Jacqui Briggs enquanto D'Vorah,Ferra & Torre Reptile ajudavam Kotal Kahn.Sonya Blade diz a Sheeva que não sabia o que estava fazendo por ter sido possuída e ter matado Kintaro.Sheeva diz que a general não precisava falar mais nada pois Kintaro morreu como um guerreiro shokan.Mileena então se recomponhe. Frases Marcantes Gameplay Movimentos Especiais Mortal Kombat X: Ruthless *'X Ray Move': Bone Crusher: Torr pega o oponente e bate seu crânio no chão. Em seguida,thumb|[[Ferra & Torr|Tor realizando Xray em Mortal Kombat X.]] rapidamente, Torr o levanta e dá um soco em seu fígado esmagando-o. Enquanto o oponente está no ar, Ferra corre rapidamente, sobe em cima de Torr como um arremeço e perfura os olhos do oponente enquanto no ar. (MKX).thumb|[[Ferra & Torr|Ferra realizando Xray em Mortal Kombat X.]] *'Deep Stab': Torr agarra o adversário, permitindo que Ferra ataque no abdômen com a garra antes de jogá-lo de lado.A versão aprimorada é chamada Grab 'n' Stab. (MKX) *'Bowl Girl': Torr joga Ferra pelo chão,derrubando o adversário. (MKX) *'Ferra Toss': Torr joga Ferra em um ângulo alto e ela gira e corta seu inimigo através do rosto. (MKX) *'Tuck 'n' Charge': Torr bate o oponente com Ferra,depois a coloca debaixo do braço e carrega-o.A versão melhorada é chamada Tuck 'n' Trample. (MKX) *'Pain and Gain': Ferra apalpa Torr com suas garras,esgotando uma pequena quantidade de sua saúde em troca de um dano temporário. Este buff pode ser empilhado até três vezes. Torr também está blindado enquanto Ferra está apunhalando o oponente. (MKX) Vicious *'Bowl Girl': Torr joga Ferra pelo chão,derrubando o adversário. (MKX) *'Ferra Toss': Torr joga Ferra em um ângulo alto e ela gira e corta seu inimigo através do rosto. (MKX) *'Tuck 'n' Charge': Torr bate o oponente com Ferra,depois a coloca debaixo do braço e carrega-o.A versão melhorada é chamada Tuck 'n' Trample. (MKX) *'Little Kutter': Torr agarra o oponente e gira-o enquanto Ferra salta na frente deles e prosseguem para apalpá-los no abdômen com as garras antes que Torr os atira no ar e Ferra acompanha com um uppercut.A versão melhorada é chamada Gut Ripper. *'Boss Rush': Torr joga Ferra em seu oponente e golpea o peito várias vezes antes de chutar e voltar para as costas de Torr. (MKX) Lackey *'Torr Charge': Torr carrega em seu oponente.A versão aprimorada é chamada de 'Charge' n 'Smash. *'Back Breaker': Torr agarra seu oponente e abraça-o.A versão melhorada é chamada Colossal Crush. *'Boulder Roll': Torr enrola uma bola e rola nas pernas do oponente, derrubando-o.A versão melhorada é chamada Double Boulder Roll. *'Torr Up': Torr corta seu oponente no ar.A versão aprimorada é chamada de Torr Smash. (MKX) Fatalities *'Better than One': Torr segura o oponente como se fosse uma estrela e Ferra o rasga ao meio. (MKX) *'Play Time': Torr arrasta Ferra para o estômago do oponente, deixando um buraco vazio. Ferra tira os braços de um lado para o outro, e Torr se atenta para agarrá-la e violentamente tira-a, cortando a vítima horizontalmente ao meio. O tronco da vítima cai para trás das pernas. (MKX) Brutalities *'Trample': Torr adentra no adversário, esmagando-o em pedaços. (MKX) *'Play Thing': Torr joga seu oponente para o céu. A vítima gritando cai de cabeça para o chão, esmagando sua cabeça. (MKX) *'Stabby Stab': Torr agarra o oponente enquanto Ferra repetidamente o apunhala no pescoço. O punhal final puxa a cabeça do oponente enquanto Torr joga seu cadáver de lado. (MKX) *'Twisted': Torr segura seu oponente enquanto Ferra salta e agarra. Torr então joga o oponente para cima, e Ferra pula e corta-o. (MKX) *'Steam Roller': Torr atinge o oponente com um Double Boulder Roll, comicamente achatando-o. (MKX) *'Step on Down': Torr pisa no seu oponente, tropeçando-o. Ele então repete o processo, esmagando a cabeça como um melão sob seu pé gigante. (MKX) Trivia *Na dupla ,Ferra age como cérebro e Torr como corpo (força) e é controlado por Ferra. *Quando Ferra & Torr perdem a batalha apenas Torr leva o Fatality. *Assim como Kano, Ferra & Torr foram os personagens com menores aparições no modo história do jogo em Mortal Kombat X. *Em referência a Ferra & Torr, Ermac ocasionalmente diz: "Somos muitos, você é apenas dois". no jogo. Esta é uma variação da citação emblemática de Ermac de Mortal Kombat (2011), bem como Mortal Kombat X. *Ao combater Ferra & Tor,Erron Black pode dizer: "Vocês dois merecem um ao outro". *Ferra & Torr são o segundo par de personagens para ocupar um slot de lista. O primeiro foi Noob-Smoke. *Ferra & Torr são um dos únicos três personagens que têm diferentes jogadas, dependendo da variação. Os outros dois são Johnny Cage e Jason Voorhees. Galeria Ferlorfaj.jpg Ferra&Torr.png Ferra/Torr - MKX (Tela de VS.).png FerraTorr.jpg Tanya304.jpg Ferra02.JPG Goro03.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Mortal Kombat X